


you're still the one i run to

by upinlarrysbum



Series: just larry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, fluff at the end, i love daddy kink, louis toplinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upinlarrysbum/pseuds/upinlarrysbum
Summary: where harry and louis have hated each other since 2013 when they broke up, but 2015 may just be a new year for them. harry’s pov





	you're still the one i run to

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 setting. turned out longer than i expected x

we were all gathered in our dressing room, lou and the rest of her crew preparing us for an interview and a few performances after.

i was busy fixing my hair and my pink polka dot top when i felt someone roughly shove me on my shoulder. i frowned and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself, knowing immediately who it was.

“fucking gay,” i heard louis mutter under his breath. i rolled my eyes lazily at him.

“oh and you aren’t?” i smirked when he flipped me off. he obviously didn’t like what i said, but who cares. it’s the truth.

“lads, please. quit the banter and finish getting ready, yeah? we’re about to roll in like, 5 minutes,” liam calmly warned us. liam is always the one who would get in the way of our arguments. he may have calmed us down, but he cannot make us apologize to each other. we’re just prideful like that.

i sighed deeply and gave myself a last look in the mirror before clipping the lapel mic on the collar of my shirt.

i repeatedly reminded myself to ignore louis’ sassy and hateful remarks the rest of the day, and thankfully, i succeeded.

that was until we got back to our hotel rooms.

i heared a loud knock bang on the door. i frowned while wrapping the towel around my head to dry my hair and fixing my bathrobe before opening the door. a fuming, smol louis glared at me.

“what the hell, mate?” i exclaimed in frustration.

“don’t fucking mate me. where the fuck is my hoodie?” he asked angrily.

“why the fuck should i know?!”

“because you like stealing my fucking clothes and fucking wearing them without my consent, that’s why!” he remarked. i closed my eyes tightly, getting irritated.

“that was like two fucking years ago, you ass. what would i want to do with your fucking clothes?”

“i dunno,” he shrugged casually and smirked up at me. “maybe you wank to the thought of me while wearing them?” and that, my friends, is where i lost it.

i slapped him with all the energy i had left in me. he obviously did not expect that, but it’s still his fault. he pushed me.

“what the fuck?” he sneered while cupping his now swollen-red left cheek. “a slap? really, styles? you’re a fucking man and you slap me? you’re like a fucking woman!”

i was about to attack him, my fist already in the air and ready for a good, hard punch, when liam and niall literally pulled us away from each other.

“what the fuck is going on here?!” niall shouted at both of us.

“he took my hoodie!” louis accused.

“for the last time, i did not fucking take your fucking hoodie!”

“shut up!” liam shouted, his voice overpowering ours. thank god our hotel was private and had no other customers or else we’ll be damned.

liam took a deep breath before speaking again. “louis, your hoodie is with me. you lent it to me when i was feeling cold in the plane the other day, remember? you could’ve asked me first considering my room is closer to yours.” 

louis was about to protest when liam stopped him from doing so, then he turned to me. “harry, why the hell did you slap louis? you could’ve told him nicely that the hoodie wasn’t with you.”

i scoffed. “you think i didn’t do that? he fucking blamed me for stealing his hoodie and accused me and made up this story that i wank to thoughts of him while wearing it!” i scrunched my nose at the disgusting thought. 2012 harry would’ve loved that thought, but not me. not anymore.

niall and liam looked at each other, obviously hopeless and stressed because of louis and i. i felt guilty, but it’s not like it’s my fault. louis always pushed me to my limit. mostly in a negative way, and i just fought for myself.

“stay there and keep quiet,” liam sternly told us before pulling niall just a few meters away from us. louis gave me a quick, hard stare before turning his back on me and crossed his arms. i scoffed surprisingly at his childish attitude and rolled my eyes, turning my back at him as well.

after like two minutes, liam and niall went to us again.

“okay, this will be our last resort. i swear to god, if you two assholes still don’t make up, we’ll let management know about this,” liam said, making louis snort and roll his eyes.

“yeah, ‘cause management always saves the fucking day. wuhoo!” he said sarcastically, which i found oddly funny, but i kept my laugh to myself.

“shut the fuck up, tommo,” niall said and hit the back of his head. when i heard his cry of pain, i couldn’t hold my laugh in any longer.

“serves you right,” i said, smirking and winking at him. i just chuckled when he flipped me off again.

“okay, that’s it. you ready, lads?” liam asked the both of us, and he pulled louis towards me.

“what the fuck—” i wasn’t able to finish my sentence since liam and niall basically shoved us into my room and the next thing i heard was the loud slam of the door and the click of the lock.

great, they fucking locked us in.

“what the hell?” louis exclaimed, trying to pry the door open. “open up, you fuckers!”

“shut the hell up and let them do what they want, it’s not like we’re going to win against them anyway,” i remarked tiredly and laid on my bed. it’s been a long day, and i just wanted it to end.

but seemed like louis didn’t.

“oy, styles. why are you just laying there?!”

“shut up, louis. if you want to get out of here, keep your fucking noisy mouth shut. that way we can make them think we’re finally “okay” with each other,” i said, making air quotes on the word ‘okay’.

louis, however, just rolled his eyes and i was surprised when he laid beside me. on my bed.

“what the fuck are you doing?!” i tried pushing him off, but for a small and thin lad, he was a fucking heavyweight.

“shut the hell up,” he said, mocking my voice. that’s it. i’ve had enough.

“why the fuck are you doing this to me?” i sat up on the bed and asked desperately.

“doing what?” he looked up at me, confused when i started talking calmly but seriously.

“this. pushing my buttons and stuff,” i sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

louis didn’t answer, just avoided my gaze. i rolled my eyes, realizing he won’t give me an answer anytime soon, and stood up.

i was about to grab a water bottle from my mini-ref when i heard him speak.

it was soft, not like his usual angry voice, but i heard it clearly.

“because i need to.”

i frowned and sat beside him. “what do you mean you need to?” i needed answers, and now that he had spoken up, i wasn’t going to stop until i got them all. “louis. tell me. what do you mean—”

“because i can’t live like this anymore, harry! seeing you and not being able to be with you the way i want to is fucking killing me, that’s why i resorted to just bullying you. because aside from the fact that it’s what i’m apparently best at, it’s the only way i know i can still talk to you without making it look like i want you in all the best fucking ways possible!”

i felt my throat go dry with his words. 

“b-but..” i looked down and played with my fingers instead of talking. i couldn’t formulate my thoughts well, so he continued.

“i’m an asshole, i know that.” he chuckled, but i can hear the pain in his voice. “you deserve to hate me. the whole world deserves to hate me. because i sure hate myself the most.” i heard him sniffle. “you think i like acting this way? you know how much i hate hurting you, harry, but i think i was, and am, the one who hurt you the most. i’ve told you lots of mean things, painful things, but now that i’ve told you the truth, i just can’t keep on living like this. i can’t keep hurting you…“ louis was full-on crying now, and my heart just literally broke into pieces. i’ve always hated seeing him cry.

i did what i had and wanted to do. i hugged him so tight, tears forming in my eyes from the overwhelming feeling i got the minute my skin touched his. that moment, i knew i missed him.

“shh, it’s all right, i’m sorry i, uh, argued with you and stuff,” i said softly while caressing his hair. “it’s so not me, but i couldn’t help it, i guess.”

“i understand, haz,” louis chuckled, and i shuddered at the nickname. god knows how much i missed hearing that from his lips.

“louis…” i choked out, unable to stop the tears from falling. “i…” i still don’t know what to say.

my breath hitched when louis gently kissed the salty tears away from my cheeks and my eyes. he must’ve heard that because he suddenly stopped and pulled away, his eyes widened with surprise and embarrassment.

“oh my god, i’m sorry, i—” i can’t take it anymore. i cut him off by pressing my lips to his oh so gently, and i immediately closed my eyes tightly with the feeling. i really fucking missed this.

he seemed to be taken aback with my actions for a second, but he closed his eyes as well, gently cupped my face, and kissed me back softly.

it was a soft kissing of lips and no tongue, but my head and my heart were both literally on cloud nine. after a minute, though, i realized i needed more. so i pressed my lips on his harder and kissed him with all my heart, pouring out the unspoken love i’ve had for him all these years.

we both smiled into the kiss, which was getting a bit salty because of our tears, but neither of us cared.

i felt him push me back on the bed slowly, and when he did, he climbed on top of me. blue eyes pierced through my soul, and suddenly i felt like 2011 harry all over again.

“i love you, harry,” louis whispered softly, his lips brushing against mine. “i always have. i’m not scared anymore, i want to be with you, no matter what they say. i’m happy with you.”

more tears came streaming down my face as i gripped his shirt tightly. “i love you too, lou. always.” he wiped my tear-stained cheeks before kissing me again.

i tugged at his shirt, signaling him to take it off, and he happily obliged. he did the same with mine, and went on kissing my neck slowly but hotly. i groaned, and bucked my hips, trying to meet my hard-on with his.

“lou…” i breathed, slowly rutting my hips against his. “n-need you, please..”

“fuck, haz. you’re fucking hard. because of me, yeah? you want me as bad as i want you, babe?” louis said, standing up to remove his pants and boxers while staring at me intently. i felt my mouth water at the sight of his cock.

“louis, please,” i whined and made grabby hands at him. he was now standing right in front of me. “want you to fuck my mouth, daddy.” i looked up at him, batting my eyelashes at him innocently.

louis cursed under his breath, and i knew he loved being called ‘daddy’. he always loved manhandling me. not that i didn’t. i loved it too.

he tapped my mouth gently with the tip of his cock. “open up, baby boy.” i did, and he immediately put his big hard-on inside. we groaned at the same time.

“fuck, your mouth is so warm and wet,” he gritted his teeth and guided my head deeper, letting me take him all in. if there was one thing i’m good at, it’s definitely giving blowjobs. i have no gag reflex, that’s why i’m able to deepthroat well.

he groaned when i cupped his balls, sucked his length harder and bobbed my head up and down faster. louis was now a groaning mess above me, but it only made me take him harder, until i felt his cum shoot down my throat. i happily swallowed it all.

“fuck me now, daddy, please..” my throat was a bit sore, making a more raspy voice, but it seemed to turn louis on even more.

“lay back on the bed, love, and spread your legs,” he ordered, and i followed. he inserted two fingers in my mouth, which i gladly and maybe a bit too eagerly coated with my saliva.

he then inserted both of them at once in me, making me whimper and scrunch my face hard. "daddy…” i breathed heavily.

“gotta prep you first a bit, baby boy, yeah? it’s been a while,” he softly said while scissoring his fingers in me. soon enough, i was open wide enough for him and my cock as hard as a fucking rock.

“lou… daddy… please…” i begged. i moaned loudly when i felt him rub the tip of his cock against my hole.

“fuck, okay, babe,” he nodded, understanding what i wanted him to do. i gasped so loud i almost choked when he finally entered me roughly.

“harry, love, are you all right?” he asked me worriedly. i smiled at him and kissed him hard instead of answering. i looked into his eyes lustfully and lovingly at the same time, and with my raspy voice, i said:

“wreck me, daddy.”

that was all he needed to hear, because soon enough, he was pounding into me. hard, deep and fast. just the way i like it.

“uhh god, daddy.. f-feels so good..” i panted, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him closer to me.

“louis!!!” i screamed when he hit my prostate. i was about to touch myself when louis slapped my hand away.

“don’t… ugh fuck,” he grunted, thrusting harder and faster into me. “want you to cum only with my cock, okay baby boy?”

i nodded frantically, unable to speak while he fucked me so good, my eyes were practically rolling up to my head.

he lifted my hips up, his hands cupping my bum perfectly, and fucked me harder.

“daddy!!!! g-gonna cum..” i looked at him, eyes widened with lust, while i bit my swollen lip a little.

he groaned at how i looked at him, then i felt him fill me with his cum. i moaned at the warmth inside me, and came afterwards.

we both practically collapsed on the bed, him laying on top of me. we both panted and waited for a few minutes before speaking.

“i mean what i said, haz,” louis whispered in my ear lovingly. i closed my eyes at the sound of his voice. “i really do love you. always in my heart, harry styles.”

i felt like crying again, but i managed to hold it in. i hugged him instead, making him feel my heartbeat.

“i love you too, boo. always in my heart.”


End file.
